Totally AU
by Cpt. Kallan Beyda
Summary: As the title implies, there's much in the episodes that leads us to think we know the romantic relationship within the team. Ignore them all because this is an alternative universe.


'How's Kallan?' Grant asked.

'Going as well as can be expected,' the pilot answered, dark circles under his eyes. An expression of fatigue littering is face.

'Someone been keeping you up at night?' JJ joked, knocking into his colleague.

'That's to be expected,' sighed the weary man. 'Kallan's in a hurry to get back on duty even though I keep telling her to enjoy the time off.'

'Tell your wife,' Yoshi grinned, 'not to rush back.'

'Enjoying the full time position with the Thunderbirds?' Dylan winked at the pilot who'd taken over Kallan's vehicle seven months ago.

'You better believe it,' Yoshi returned, 'and in no hurry to go back to part time.'

'So,' Grant retuned to the earlier topic of conversation, 'any plans for Kallan taking more time off in the future?'

'You know me,' Jesse commented, 'I'd like a house full of kids.'

'Kallan only ever wanted one of each,' Dylan stated, humour gleaming in his gaze. 'She's got what she wanted.'

'Don't know how she did it,' JJ chimed in, 'after Hannah. You would have thought one child would have kept her busy, but not Kallan. Six months later,' watching the blush rise on his colleague's cheeks, the pilot and father knew Johnny wouldn't let him live it down, 'you have to go and get her pregnant again.'

'I would have sent her on maternity leave much sooner,' Grant eyed the woman's husband, 'if I'd known. I can't believe she managed to keep not only her first pregnancy, but the second as well, quite for five months.'

'She worked right up until the birth of Damon,' Yoshi shook her head in amazement.

'Not,' Dylan frowned, remembering how Grant finally pulled rank to relieve Kallan of duty, 'on the active roster for the last trimester.'

The entire team had seen Kallan's fatigue grow as Hannah approached her first birthday. Finally they caught her arguing with her husband in TB4's launch bay. He'd been trying to convince her to come clean about their second pregnancy.

'Even then,' Jesse commented, 'we all found it hard to keep her from wanting to pilot TB4.'

'My wife,' Grant commented, easily remembering Caroline's complaints about having two children at the same age, 'found it hard coping with Samuel while pregnant with Michaela. Kallan worked the entire time.'

'She's had help,' JJ commented, once again knocking into the woman's husband. 'Your father moved in before Hannah's birth.'

'Kallan's mother's here, again,' Jesse rolled his eyes. It didn't take long for the rest of the team to howl with laughter. 'Arw, come on guys. It's bad enough coping with my wifey's hormones, sleepless nights as Kallan gets up to a three month old and Hannah with a cold now she'd started day care.'

'Come on Jesse,' JJ slung an arm around his co-pilots shoulders, 'just think of it as having two Kallan's in the house.'

Continuing to poke fun at their teammate, Dylan added, 'and thank you lucky stars you haven't got the rest of the clan descending any time soon. Kallan's got nine brothers and sisters.'

'Oh their coming,' Jesse finally managed to get his own back. 'Kallan's coming in this morning with invitations to Damon's christening next month. My Wifey's asked if you can all put up some of her family for the event.'

Groaning, Kallan chose that moment to walk into the ready room. Pushing a pram with a sleeping Hannah and a sling moving in time to Damon's widely moving arms and legs, she looked the epitome of a harried mother. Jesse relieved her of the baby, who let out a pleased noise to be in his father's arms.

'Have you spoken to Grant yet,' she demanded, 'about our plan.'

'What plan,' Grant didn't want to cause any issues for Jesse. Kallan could be fiery when she wanted. Right at this minute the look on her face said not to argue with her.

'We were thinking,' Jesse slung an arm about his wife's shoulders, 'of a little role reversal.'

'So,' Yoshi got the idea immediately and couldn't be happier, 'I get to stay on the team at JJ's co-pilot. Aw man, that's awesome.'

'Anyone bother to ask me?' JJ tried to affect a scared demeanour. 'You're sure you want to stay home and take care of the house?'

'You have no idea,' Jesse smirked as he lay a gentle kiss on the top of Kallan's golden locks, 'of how hard it is to barging with a hormonal, postpartum woman. This is the only way I get the four kids' I want.'

'You pregnant again, Kallan?' Grant had to ask.

'No,' she answered, 'but we're planning it for next year. You can have him back full time for the months I have to be off the roster and until the babies are six months old.'

'Great,' Dylan smile at odds with words, 'we have to put up with Yoshi.'

'Only until,' the woman placed a hand on her belly, 'you get me pregnant.'

'I knew,' Grant crossed his arms, 'adding another female to the team wasn't a good idea. Just,' he shook his fingers at the recently married pair, 'give me a little more warning than Kallan.'

'Two years enough time,' Dylan reached out for his wife, 'to find someone for JJ.'

'Hey,' JJ offered, 'I'm fine single.'

'You keep telling yourself that,' Kallan returned, a mischievous light in her eyes. 'I could have just the person you're looking for Grant.'


End file.
